Long time No See chp 2
by Cheftali
Summary: ready for your next chapter in the demise of the ....


INT. OFFICE ILLYRIA

Angel has seen gone for almost two hours. Do you think we should go look for him?

**GUNN**

We'll give him a little longer.

The office door opens, a girl walks in followed by

Who's this?

**ANGEL**

This is Kathy... my sister.

Angel places his hand on her back and guides into his office.

**CONNER**

His sister? I have an aunt.

(Big grin)

**ILLYRIA**

Apparently.

**CONNER**

(Thought registers)

Hey, wait a minute, the first thing Angelus did, well, one of the first things...

**ILLYRIA**

Conner

**CONNER**

Sorry. My mind is racing.

Angelus killed his family.

INT. ANGELS OFFICE CONTINUOUS.

**KATHY**

Wow, nice office.

**ANGEL**

It's just an office. What have you been doing all these years Kathy?

**KATHY**

Well, I have been all over the world, and that was not easy. When people see you as a twelve years old, there are lots of

questions. But I made it, it's really easy to feed though, people trust a child.

**ANGEL**

Well, there's blood in the fridge, so you don't have to go out and kill anybody ok?

**KATHY**

Really! Is it human?

**ANGEL**

No, it's pigs blood.

**KATHY**

Right, the vamp world is buzzing about you.

**ANGEL**

(Raised eyebrows)

They talk about me.

**KATHY**

Oh yeah, that you don't prey on people. The great Angelus is now the vamp with a soul. That, and what you did to the Circle of the Black Thorn.

**ANGEL**

What do you know about that?

**KATHY**

Not a lot. Just that you picked a fight with a bunch of nasty demons.

**ANGEL**

(Still surprised)

They talk about me...

Yeah, anyway. We try to do our best. You know, fight evil, slay demons. There are many people who need help in this city.

(then)

They talk about me.

INT. OUTER OFFICE CONTINUOUS.

**ILLYRIA**

What do you suppose they are talking about?

Spike enters.

**SPIKE**

What's who talking about?

**ILLYRIA**

Angel, in there with his sister.

**SPIKE**

Sister! Impossible, he killed her.

**CONNER**

That's just it, he didn't; she was turned. I don't think he knewthough. Well, he seems just as

shocked as we are. I don't think he knew she was alive...so to speak.

**SPIKE**

How could he, he was the one that... well you know.

Everyone nods and sits in silence a moment.

**ILLYRIA**

I am going to leave now.

**SPIKE**

Me too, I'm tired after all that leg work. Any reason one of you couldn't do some reconnaissance I always do the reconnaissance.

Conner and Illyria look at him.

**SPIKE **

What?

**CONNER**

Yeah, like you need sleep, anyway, I'm going home. I gonna wait to talk to Angel.

**INT. FLASHBACK OF KATHY AT HOME NIGHT.**

Kathy opens the door, and stands aside inviting Angelus into the house.

He bends to her as if the kiss her cheek but bites her neck. Then lets her fall to the floor, she slides down his arm and blood from a cut on his wrist goes into her mouth.

He enters the other room where his father is.

INT. PRESENT DAY ANGEL'S OFFICE

**ANGEL**

Well, we should go home. you're going to stay with me right.

**KATHY**

That would be great, can I call a friend first?

**ANGEL**

(Gestures to thephone)

Sure.

Angel leaves office.

INT. FRONT.

**CONNER**

So, what's her story?

**ANGEL**

Well, it seems I turned her that day. I had no idea, all these years she's been alone.

**CONNER**

Be careful dad. You don't know why she is here now, why she would come to you now.

**ANGEL**

What do you mean?

**CONNER**

Well, all I am saying is be cautious. After all, she is a vampire.

**ANGEL**

So am I.

**CONNER**

Yes, but you're different. You have a soul.

**ANGEL**

Are you saying that she's here to kill me?

**CONNER**

I don't know why she's here, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious would it?

**ANGEL**

No I suppose not.

INT. ANGELS OFFICE KATHY'S PHONE CALL CONTINUOUS.

**KATHY**

It's alright Gallen, he won't hurt me, not that I can say the same. You should have seen his face. Priceless.

**GALLEN**

Be careful Kathy, I don't like you being there alone.

**KATHY**

He's the vampire with a soul remember, he's not going to do anything. Besides, he doesn't have a clue. Then again why should he?

**GALLEN**

Still, there are others with him that may have a clue, and wouldn't think twice at dusting you to protect him.

**KATHY**

We're going to his place, so I will call you tomorrow.

Kathy hangs up the phone and leaves office.

INT OUTER OFFICE CONTINUOUS.

Kathy hears Conner and Angel talking, they stop and look at her.

**ANGEL**

You ready?

(Kathy nods.)

Okay, let's go. Goodnight

Conner.

**CONNER**

Goodnight, remember what I said dad.

**KATHY**

Dad! Dad! Vampires can't have kids!

**ANGEL**

Long story.

Angel guides her out the door, Conner sits at the desk and makes a call.

**CONNER**

Hello Spike. I don't like it. I have a feeling.

**SPIKE v.o.**

Don't like what? What feeling?

**CONNER**

Kathy, and what she is really here for.

**SPIKE v.o.**

She's his sister, she wanted to see him.

**CONNER**

Yeah, so why not before, like 100 hundred years ago when he became Angel, why now?

**SPIKE v.o.**

Don't know why you are so suspicious.

But we are talking about Angel here, he could dust her if he had to?

**CONNER**

That's just it Spike, I don't think he could. All of a sudden, he has his sister back, I don't think he considers her to be a threat. I tried to talk to him, but he is thinking of her only as his sister and not a vampire looking for points to score if she dusts him. Maybe I'm just paranoid, we've only just got together. What with Holtz, and Sahjhan, there was a lot of hate. Then Angel did what he did, placed me in a real family, it gave me perspective you know. I don't want anything to ruin it.

**SPIKE v.o.**

I get what your saying. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her okay.

**CONNER**

Yes, and without Angel knowing. Goodnight Spike.

**SPIKE v.o.**

Goodnight Conner.

HANGS UP THE PHONE.

INT. ANGELS APARTMENT LATE This room will be yours. KATHY Thanks.

**ANGEL**

Do you smell that?

**KATHY**

Yeah, sure do what is it?

**ANGEL**

It's a bor…..

A Boretz demon charges through the door knocking Angel over. The Boretz grabs Kathy and drags her from the room.

Angel jumps up, runs after them stopping the Boretz as it reaches the door. He pulls Kathy from its grasp.

The Boretz hits Angel and sends him over the couch. Kathy picks up a chair and hits the Boretz on the back. It turns to her.

Angel jumps up from behind the couch, and lands right behind the demon grabs it's head, then snaps its neck.

**ANGEL**

_You okay?_

**KATHY**

_Yeah, you?_

**ANGEL**

I'm fine.

(reaches for the phone)

Hey Spike, could you and Conner come to my place and get rid of a Boretz for me.

**SPIKE**

Is it dead?

**ANGEL**

Yeah.

(Looks back at

the demon)

It's dead.

**SPIKE**

Okay, I'll call Conner. Be there in twenty minutes.

EXT. SPIKE AND CONNER IN GUNN'S TRUCK

**CONNER**

What do you think the Boretz wanted?

**SPIKE**

Dunno.

Conner looks out of the window and sees three Trogar demons.

**SPIKE**

Conner, we are being followed.

**CONNER**

Yeah, well, there are three Trogar demons at the side of us. So, what do you want to do?

**SPIKE**

Kill the suckers.

(Spike swerves the truck and drives over one of the Trogars.)

There are weapons under the seat. You ready?

**CONNER**

Remember who my parents are! I was born ready.

Spike stops the truck. They jump out.

Conner swings the axe and decapitates a demon. Hearing noise behind him, he swings around and slices another one across the waist.

Conner is struck and sent through the air. He hits a tree then lands hard. He tries to stand, but falls back down.

The two Trogars are now attacking spike. Conner stands slowly, leaning on the tree he steadies himself. He picks up his axe and runs forward killing a demon just as it's about to kill Spike.

_Spike runs his sword through the other one._

**CONNER**

_(Panting) _

_What do you think that was about?_

**SPIKE**

_(Leans onto the truck panting)_

_Do they need a reason? _

INT. ANGELS APARTMENT.

**ANGEL**

What is taking them so long? It's been an hour.

The door opens. Conner comes in first, splattered with demon blood, followed by Gunn.

**CONNER**

Hey.

**ANGEL**

(Moves forward concerned)

_What happened?_

**SPIKE**

_Trogar demons._

**ANGEL**

_Conner, are you hurt?_

**CONNER**

_Nah _

_Leans the axe against the wall._

**SPIKE**

I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

**ANGEL**

Spkie, I didn't...

**SPIKE**

Yeah, I know.

**ANGEL**

I told you it wasn't over. This is going to keep happening until they win.

**SPIKE**

They ain't gonna win. Come on Conner, let's get this thing out of here, and don't forget the axe.

INT. DARKENED ROOM NEXT DAY

Kathy sitting looking relaxed.

**KATHY**

So, now what do you want me to do?

**NIGEL**

The senior partners, or what's left of them, want you to kill Angel.

**KATHY**

(Sits straight)

What! That's not what I was told. I was told to make his life miserable

**NIGEL**

They want him dead. He destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn. Destroying their plans, killing some of the senior partners in the process. Hamilton, their liaison,

being one of them. The prophesy said that Angel would play a pivotal role. He did that all right. So... you and Gallen can work out the details, and be quick about it. The rest of the senior partners are getting impatient.

**KATHY**

The prophesy said that he would become human again. He hasn't.

**NIGEL**

My dear, that's because he signed away the Shanshu to get into the Black Thorn.

Kathy gets up and leaves followed by Gallen.

_ANGEL'S OFFICE._

**CONNER**

Where's Kathy?

**ANGEL**

She went to see a friend. Actually, from what she says, I think she sired him; she has known

him for about 100 years. Traveling companions, not to mention mischief companions. Anyway, maybe that can change now.

Kathy bursts through the door.

**KATHY**

(Raised, shocked voice)

You signed away your Shanshu! Your hope of becoming human again!

**ANGEL**

Yes.

**SPIKE**

You did what! Does that mean its mine then?

**ANGEL**

Shut up Spike.

**KATHY**

What were you thinking?

**ANGEL**

Kathy, it was a trade off. If I hadn't, they would have killed me. It was the only way to make them think that I was no danger to them. I had to become one of them in order to bring them down. I needed to know every member in order to destroy them. It was for the greater good.

**KATHY**

Did you know that a few of the senior partners were members of the Black Thorn?

**ANGEL**

They were?

**SPIKE**

Bloody hell.

**KATHY**

That's right, you did more damage than you thought, didn't you?

Your liaison guy was one of them. It seems they were getting concerned and wanted to keep a closer eye on you.

**SPIKE**

Hamilton? One of them?

**KATHY**

Yes, and that's not all.

**GALLEN**

Kathy, that's enough.

**KATHY**

No Gallen, I can't do this.

**ANGEL**

Can't do what?

**KATHY**

Can't kill you.

**ANGEL**

Well, that's good to hear.

**CONNER**

See, I told you she hadn't just come to see you. I should dust her right now.

Pulls a stake from his pocket and lunges for Kathy

**SPIKE**

Whoa, whoa.

Takes the stake away, but keeps hold of Conner's arm.

**GALLEN**

You'll be dead first.

Stands with a knife in his hand in front of Kathy.

**CONNER**

You sure about that? Come on, bring it on.

Tries to get out of Spikes grasp.

**ANGEL**

That's enough, calm down. Conner sit.

(Points to a chair. Spike lets Conner pull free.)

Gallen, you sit over there. Now, Kathy, tell me what's going on.

**KATHY**

Well, I was approached by someone named Nigel. He knew who I was, and he knew all about you. He figured I would be angry with you

for what you did to mum, dad, and me. Which I was, that's why I never came to you, I hated you for what you did.

**ANGEL**

Understandable.

**KATHY**

He said that he wanted me to make your life a living hell.

**SPIKE**

Huh, Like it isn't already

(Angel glares at him, Spike raises his hands.)

Sorry.

**KATHY**

Anyway, I just came from a meeting with him, and he told me to kill you. That's when I found out that a few of the senior partners were in the Black Thorn.

**SPIKE**

No wonder they sent that legion after us.

**ANGEL**

Hmmm.

Maybe we can take out the rest of them, huh. What do you think; are you with me?

**SPIKE**

Damn straight, lets get those bastards.

**KATHY**

I'm with you bro.

**GALLEN**

I'm in.

**SPIKE**

Hey, where's Illyria?

**ANGEL**

Gone to her temple, to meditate and regain her strength. Which is good too, she's gonna need it.

Conner you should go home?

**CONNER**

But, I'm not...

**ANGEL**

Conner, go. Nothing's going to happen tonight.

INT. ILLYRIA'S TEMPLE

Illyria is sitting with crossed legged, facing to where her army would be. She has her eyes closed and looks relaxed. Suddenly her eyes open and an alert look comes over her face


End file.
